


Racoon Rascal

by IronGentleman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blue Berries, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky has trust issues, Bucky is a raccoon, Loki causes mischiefs, Lokis magic, M/M, Magic, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, english is not my first language, jotunn magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGentleman/pseuds/IronGentleman
Summary: Time to write some WinterIron woth plot unlike my other WinterIron drabbles.who want's racoon Bucky?Everyone. Of course. Who wouldn't?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Loki's Transcript

Loki rummaged through the living space at the Avengers tower. Nearly taking it apart and searching everywhere for god knows what. Thor and Tony watched him, not daring to ask what he was looking for, because Loki was in THAT kind of mood. This kind where you better avoid him and wait until he referred to you by your name.

Tony lent towards Loki's brother and whispered. „Do you have any idea what he is looking for?“  
„No, not at all man of iron. He seems very upset though. I'm wondering what let to this. Normally he is very calm and collected. Even I tremble with fear right know.“, the thunder God whispered back, actually looking nervous.

Bucky entered the room, eating a yogurt and took place first row right besides Tony.  
„What's going on?“ the former winter soldier ask between spoons full of dairy. Tony and Thor shrugged their shoulders. „We don't know.“ , both said in unison.

Loki turned to the three men, glaring daggers at them.  
„Instead of staring like a pack of unintelligent bilgesnipes that you are, you could help me search!“ the mage snapped at them.  
Thor was the one courage enough to speak up. „We don't even know what you are searching for dear brother.“  
„A transcript. My transcript!“ the black haired answered angrily. „A very, very important piece of literature back from Asgard. It's a red, leathery book cover with...“  
„..with a torn up back and a few scratches on the leather?“

All three men looked at Bucky who just had spoken up and Loki grabbed the brunette ones collar furiously.  
„Yes! Yes exactly! It's important! Where is it!“  
Bucky brushed Loki's hands of. „Let go of me! I think it might could be with Strange.“  
„Strange? Why?“  
„I gave it to him.“ Bucky answered, calmly eating away his yogurt.  
„YOU DID WHAT?! Do you have any idea how precious and rare this transcript is you dull, one-armed, stupid minion?“

Loki was clearly outraged, but Bucky was calm as usual.  
„No. No idea it was yours. Steve asked me to clean the living room and this old book looked magical. So I gave it to Strange when he visited early this day. How was I suppose to know it was yours? Keep a better eye on your junk.“ he said unmoved.  
„And it didn't cross your mind, that it could NOT be Strange's but mine?“  
„Again, no. I didn't even know you where here. And I don't care. Just ask it back from him.“  
Bucky was one of the few people who didn't put up with Loki's bullshit, so he was not impressed by the Jotunn yelling at him.  
Tony again lent to Thor. „Your brother is going to rip raccoon boys ass apart, isn't he?“  
„Probably.“ Thor whispered back.

Loki stopped his yelling for a moment and looked at Tony and his brother.  
„You know what. For once...you two stupid bilgesnipes are having an excellent idea.“

Loki's grin on his face was mean and menacing. He took a few steps away from Bucky, flicked his wrist and indulged Bucky in a cloud of green smoke. Tony jumped a bit aside out of surprise, nearly bumping into Thor.

When the smoke was gone, Bucky was also. The former assassin was nowhere to be seen. At the spot where he stood sat something else.  
Instead there was a surprised and confused looking raccoon. It blinked, looked around, than at Thor, at Tony, at his new teenie-weenie paws and then let out a panicked screech. It sprung on it paws,flinging the half eaten yogurt across the room and on the floor, wobbled for a second and darted towards the curtains, trying to climbed it.

„No, not...Bucky calm down. Get back here!“ Tony yelled out, running after the scared animal, after shooting Thor a look. „Get your god damn brother to fix this! Now!“  
Thor turned around, but Loki was gone.  
Great, this wouldn't be a pleasant search.  
Not at all.


	2. Blue Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a Buckoonburrito!  
> Also watch the curtains, they were expensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back to writing frequently again.  
> Even if I have to force myself not to plop down in front of my PS4 after work.

Tony stood at the end of his curtains and scratched his head. There still was a fricking raccoon in his curtains and it was not amused. It hissed at him angrily and its hairs stood up.  
The animal was clearly in no state to argue with or even climb down on its own.  
The raccoon, former known as Bucky, was not amused. Not at all.  
Tony tried to figure out how to get Bucky down from there. But no words of him could move this darn animal.  
He sighed and left the room for a moment.

This gave Buck time, to calm down a bit. Breathing heavy and panicked his little raccoon eyes darted to the room. He wan't able to think straight. To think ...human.  
No the raccoon inside his head grew louder and louder, urging him to find way out and maybe a nice trash can for sleeping in. It was bright in the room, to bright for an nocturnal animal. And it hurt his eyes. He blinked irritated, a little bit more calm, but still on the edge.

Tony returned to the room with a large, fluffy towel and a handful of blue berries. Buckys little nose started twitching and he licked his snout, revealing his sharp, pointy teeth.  
"Yeah...you are hungry, aren't you?", Tony spoke softly and watched Bucky climbing down a bit.  
Suddenly Natasha entered the room and saw the raccoon getting back up the curtains. She stood there for a moment besides Tony, observing the situation.  
"there's a raccoon in our curtains Stark."  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Romanov...If you wasn't here, I've wouldn't noticed that." Tony said pissed.  
"I can shoot it down if you want."  
"Sure, if you explain to Rogers why you shot his best friend..."  
"Oh," Natasha thought for an moment. "Did Bucky piss someone off?"  
"Loki." Tony said shortly, holding up the berries a bit higher in hope Bucky would grab them and he could throw the the towel over his head.  
"Ah, well I guess you send Thor after him?"  
"Sure did."  
"Great. I'm going to help him track Loki down.", she said, turned on her heel and went for Thor.  
"How about helping me?!"  
"You got that Stark.", she said without turning around again."

"I got this my ass...", he murmured to himself and looked back to Bucky, who already had climbed down a little more and managed to pick a berry from Tonys hand, happily and soundly chewing it.  
Tony smiled. "There we go buddy...come on, let me just...wrap you up..." Tony stuttered as he tried to wrap a surprised and startled raccoon in a towel. Bucky scratched and screamed for his life. Even bit Tony in his thumb.  
"Did you bit me you little shit?!" Tony screamed out in pain, trying not to drop Bucky.  
With lot of effort, deep scratches and a bitten thumb he finally had managed to wrap Bucky up in the towel.

The animal looked defeated, and tired, but still chirped and hissed in protest.  
"It's okay...calm down. You are scared. I know. Trust me I know for fucks sake how it feels to be scared."  
The billionaire petted Bucky softly, ignoring his bleeding thumb.  
Bucky calmed down a bit, panting from exhaustion.  
"You're going to be okay little furball."

Tony pressed Bucky lightly o his chest, offering him another blue berry. Bucky reached out with his little paws, twisted and turned it in his hands. Examine it closely, than looking up to Tony, chirping a him before shoving the berry in his adorable snout.  
He loses his grib around the towel.  
"You know...when you are not trying to bite me or destroying my Tower...you are actually cute like that."  
Another chirp and grabby paws demanding more food.  
Tony gave in and put yet another berry in Buckys paws.  
"Lets get you somewhere save. Maybe Wanda can check on you or something."  
Tony sighed and turned around, wandering off to Wandas room.  
He just hopped that the witch could at least tell if Bucky was okay in his fur.  
The raccoon at least seemed much more calmer, looking around with interest and batting his paws in Tonys face.  
"No...stop that." He demanded but Bucky continued to do it and Tony sighed defeated.  
He shifted Bucky to his hips and knocked at Wandas door.  
This better was over sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought it is about time for a plotdriven project for WinterIron.  
> Have fun and I hope you'll enjoy it, like I do.


End file.
